Red Light of Varenth
Violette Street is home to bordellos, streetwalkers, seedy taverns, strange markets, bizarre theaters, and most spectacularly, The Black Diamond, the most famous dancehall of Varenth. History What first started as an alleyway hidden on the waterfront of Syndulla, overlooking the Lorelei river, is now a bustling district that commands the gaze of every Varenthian man. In 1630 AE, by King Louis III's royal proclamation, the wenches, pimps, and gangsters of Syndulla were sequestered onto Violette Street. Already known for its seediness due to its close proximity to the dockyards of Syndulla, Violette Street had been home to Varenthian bare-knuckle boxing tournaments for as long as anyone can remember. Louis' Red Ring The Royal Proclamation is cheekily called Louis' Red Ring by frequenters in the Red Light. The King's son, Mercier, was a reknowned playboy, sycophant, and sodomizer. In an effort to wane his son's appetites, King Louis III proclaimed prostitution to be unlawful. After Mercier contracted what they call "the red ring," the king was enraged and ordered the vagrants to be murdered. With King Louis III's death in 1635 AE, it was later discovered that he, too, died of the Red Ring. The Organization of the Omertoux The Omertoux originally began as petty pimps, and thieves, but with the slaughter of the downtrodden and criminal underground of Syndulla, the Omertoux organized to become the gang and society they are today. From 1637 to 1642 AE, the Omertoux revolted against the City Guard. In an effort to stop the bloodshed, King Louis III's granddaughter, the young and newly coronated Queen Maria, proclaimed prositutiton legal within the confines of Violette Street and its backalleys. The Erection of the Black Diamond In 1655 AE, the first and grandest bordello on Violette Street was established by the streetwalker Satina with support and fianancing from the Omertoux. The ruthless street prostitute partnered with the gang and together, they erected the small whorehouse. Over the course of several generations, the Omertoux and the reigning Lady Rouge transformed a back alley whorehouse to the magnificent dancehall that dominates Violette Street today. Lady Rouge The Lady Rouge is the starring courtesan, owner, and creative director of the Black Diamond. The title of Lady Rouge is a matriarchal system in which the title is passed down from Lady to Lady, most usually a bastard of the last Lady Rouge or sometimes to a powerful figure within the bordello itself. Together, with the Omertoux, the Lady Rouge controls the Red Light of Varenth. The current Lady Rouge is Flordelis Authier. The Omertoux The Omertoux is an organized gang that operates primarily in Syndulla and the Red Light of Varenth. With dealings in prostitution, drugs, money laundering, blackmail, and other nefarious businesses, the Omertoux is one of the most terrifying organizations in all Varenth. Men and women may join the Omertoux, with a preference toward men. The Omertoux is structured as follows: * Don The leader of the Omertoux. Generally holds this position until dead. * Conseiller The councelor of the Don. * King Captain Captain of security at the King's Cocktail Lounge and the Market of Oddities. In charge of all dealings involving money laundering and strong-arming. * Diamond Captain Captain of security at the Black Diamond and the Theatre of the Strange. In charge of all dealings involving prostiution and blackmail. * Capo Controls groups of soldiers, usually the head of a family unit. * Soldiers The youngest members of the Omertoux. Establishments The Black Diamond Called the "Prism of Light," the Black Diamond is world-famous for its nightly cancan dancehall event. The Black Diamond features a red-satin interior with numerous private rooms for rent. At the height of the party, be prepared to see scantily clad women, exotic animals, displays of fire performance art, and belly dancing. With world class ladies of the night, the Black Diamond can offer the strangest desires and pleasures. The Steam-Powered Elephant: A Marvel of Varenthian Ingenuity! Recently created with funding from the Omertoux. The Elephant is a room built on the glass roof of The Black Diamond that breathes steam and smoke upon the courtyard of the dancehall. With eyes made of rainbow prisms, and its head made of copper and gold, only the richest and most prestigious of guests are invited into the Elephant to enjoy the most beautiful and exotic of courtesans. King's Cocktail Lounge On the docks behind Violette Street, the King's Cocktail Lounge is the headquarters of the Omertoux. A collection of rooms for rent sit above the bar while an illegal gambling ring operates in the basement. The backroom behind the bar is the setting of the beginning of most Omertoux schemes and plans. Market of Oddities A street market at the end of Violette Street. The Market of Oddities can offer to quench even the strangest of thirsts. But be aware, the Omertoux are known for mugging buyers of their money without offering the goods. Theater of the Strange This experimental theater has captured the disgust of many Varenthians. But as the current Lady Rouge attempts to build it into a drama theater of repute, and the increasing frequency of aristocratic patrons, the Theater of the Strange is starting to transform into an establishment of innovation. Moving pictures of light premiered in the theater only but a few weeks before the World's Fair.